A Day's Worth
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Maximilian, Max for short, had just moved to Palm Brinks, a little town located in the country. New high school, new friends; what awaits Max at Palm Brinks? Will slowly change to M. Eventual Max/Monica


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or Dark Chronicles._

_A/N: Absolutely loved the games; played for a couple hundred hours. _:3 _First fanfiction for Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicles. These chapters are going to be relatively short and lacking details that I would otherwise put in my Naruto stories. Rather straightforward and set in modern times, high school to be exact._

_Summary: Maximilian, Max for short, had just moved to Palm Brinks, a little town located in the country. New high school, new friends; what awaits Max at Palm Brinks?_

**A Day's Worth**

_Chapter One: Palm Brinks_

His blue amulet hung from his neck as he speeded along the highway on his modded yellow Yamaha YZF-R6. He sped along the highway, a yellow blur as he moved past several slower cars on the same road as him. With a quick flex of his fingers, he pressed down the clutch and quickly used his feet to shift the bike into fifth gear. Flicking his wrists, he fed more fuel into the engine, approaching the red line on the speedometer.

His father gunned past him on Max's imported white Ducati 1198s, shifting his head to look at Max before swerving in front of another car. Max grinned beneath his helmet, and flicked his wrist again, feeding yet more fuel into the engine and shot off past his mother's black 2000 Honda Civic SI.

He waved to his mom through the front window, but he couldn't see if his mother waved back through the tinted glass. He shot off once again and saw his father turn off an off ramp and onto the surface streets. He quickly switched lanes and went down the off ramp, quickly followed by his mother in the car.

The surface streets were rather barren in their appearance, most of the cars pulled into parking lots at the sides of the street. Max downshifted gears, carefully holding and releasing the clutch as to not stall the bike. When he was back in second gear, he released the clutch and continued his way through the small traffic. His mother was several feet behind him while his father was in front of him, several streets away.

Max shot past a sign. It said:

_Welcome to Palm Brinks City!_

_Population: 15,000_

_Small town, _he thought when he passed the sign. His father had just been recently transferred over to Palm Brinks to manage one of the chain stores that were opening up in Palm Brinks.

He saw his father pull off into a side road and quickly did the same with his bike. The street he turned into was lined with home after home, a quiet little cul-de-sac. _Cozy, _Max thought as he pulled over in front of his new home.

It was a modest home, not too big, but big enough to fit a nice family of four. Of course, Max's family consisted of three people: His father, mother, and him. They made quite a… well three people, pair didn't quite describe them. It had been his father, mother, and him for as long as he could remember, all of them close in their likes and dislikes… which included their choices of cars and motorcycles.

Max took a peek at all the other homes and noticed that each house had a nice luxury sedan or SUV. He blanched, already thinking, _Boring!_

Apparently his father was thinking the same thing as he took off his helmet, the same expression of _bleh _on his face. His father was a handsome man, 5'10, blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a lean frame that was built from ongoing exercise as well as being a part of his high school and college swim and water polo teams.

His mother pulled up beside Max in the Civic and opened up the door, revealing a brunette woman in her late twenties; green eyes speckled yellow peering through the veil of brown. She flicked her head, the hair falling harmlessly to the side to reveal a pointed face, an aquiline nose; the perfect picture of medieval aristocracy. Her mouth widened in a smile as she turned off the car.

Max himself was a cross between his mother and father, sharing several characteristics of his parents. Max had long brown hair that caressed his face in its soft touch. It shined in the noon sun while the dyed blond tips of his hair were invisible in the light. He had a thin, wiry frame that revealed swimmer like muscles beneath a V-neck shirt and slim jeans.

His face was pointed like his mothers, except his nose was more pointy and he had the same green eyes as his mother, but brown flecks could be seen if studied closely. He had his lips pierced, two black lip rings wrapping around the lower portion of his lips. His ears were pierced as well, two silver metal tapers pushed through the holes in the lobes.

Max took the white towel of his back pocket and wiped away the perspiration that had developed on his face from riding his bike for so long. He pushed the kick stand open and leaned the bike on it, making sure the bike would not keel over when he got off.

Satisfied that it won't, he hopped off and accompanied his father and mother on the sidewalk in front of his home. A moving van sat in the driveway, people they hired already moving and putting things into the house.

The house was painted white with brown and red tiles covering the roof of their new home. The garage and driveway sat to the right of the main house, a cobblestone path connecting the garage to the main building. A green lawn carefully tended sat pristine in front of the home, red flowers hanging out of the soil to the sides. It was a nice little cozy home, just perfect for the family of three.

Max tapped both his parents on the shoulders, both of them animatedly in conversation. They turned around and smiled, both of them saying, "Hey son."

Max's lips turned upwards in a grin, "Hey mom, and dad. Already planning on something I see."

His mom gave him a wry grin, "Yes Max, it's a surprise that you won't see for a while." His father smiled widely at the thought and Max wondered what it could be.

_Must be good news at least, _Max thought when he saw the smiles on his parents' faces. He gave a passive glance around the neighborhood and said out loud, "Kind of boring isn't it?"

His mom shrugged while his father nodded, "Looks like it. The people seem kind of boring from what their cars are."

"David," his mother admonished, "Don't judge people by their cars. Remember, you use to have one of those SUVs once."

His father rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine… but my opinion still stands." His mother rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulders playfully.

His mother went on towards the house, leaving the father and son duo at the sidewalk. "C'mon Max, we're going to get you signed up for school," David said, hopping back onto the motorcycle.

Max nodded, patting his backpack with the paper work in it, "Got it. Race you there?"

His father laughed and shot out of the dead end of homes, "Do you even know how to get there?" His voice carried on the wind as he shot around the corner.

_Cheater, _Max thought and closed his visor. He turned towards the house and shouted, "Dad and I are going to the school. We'll be back in an hour or so."

His mother turned around and shouted, her hand cupping her mouth to enhance the loudness of her voice, "Got ya. See you later Max."

He waved and shot out of the cul-de-sac after his father, quickly shifting gears to catch up to his dad.

***

_Ring, ring, ring._

The last bell of the day rang and Monica Raybrandt walked out of her Calculus class with a large smile. She had just received her test score and she was rather happy with what she got.

"What you smiling about?" a male voice said behind her. She smiled warmly, letting the arms of her boyfriend wrap around her stomach.

She looked up and caught the brown eyes of her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the chin, "I got a great grade on my Calc test."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, "You're happy about a calc test? What about me?" He grinned and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

She breathed in his scent, closing her eyes as his smell warmed her mind, "You know how I feel."

She felt his lips on the crown of her head, "Of course Monica. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

She giggled and snuggled closer into his chest. Somebody cleared their throats behind them and they both turned around, Monica still in the cocoon of her boyfriend's arms. It was Monica's best friend, Anna.

"No kissing on campus," Anna joked to the pair, "You know the rules?"

Now they both rolled their eyes and Monica said, "Oh be quiet Anna. The principal isn't too keen on that rule. He only acts if it gets _too _provocative."

Anna laughed and walked past them towards the front of the school, "I suppose. You need a ride home today?"

She looked up at her boyfriend with a quizzical look and he said, "I need to do something with my dad today babe. It's an all afternoon thing so I can't." He looked a little dejected and she kissed him on the lips to cheer him up.

"It's okay," Monica said, "Anna can give me a ride home. Besides, family is important. Go do what you need to do."

He smiled warmly and hugged her close, "Thank you." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed off, waving goodbye as he went.

She sighed deeply and watched her boyfriend leave before she turned back to Anna. "C'mon, let's go Anna," Monica said.

Anna laughed, "Looks like somebody's in love."

"Oh shush," Monica squeaked, a red blush creeping onto her face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Monica. Believe whatever you want," Anna said. She was about to continue when the loud roar of a motorcycle tore through the front parking lot. Both sets of eyes shot towards the front where two motorcycles parked.

One figure was taller then the other, but the shorter figure wasn't long behind. Both wore casual clothing, the shorter one more so than the taller one. They both wore helmets, so Anna and Monica couldn't see their faces. "Do you know anybody who owns a motorcycle Anna?" Monica asked her best friend.

Anna shook her head, "No. Besides, I don't think anybody here even sells motorcycles. Just car dealers."

They both took off their helmets to reveal one older man and a teenager around their age. The older man was a blond while the teenager was a brunette with blond tips of hair. They both had slim figures from what the two girls could see from the distance. The two figures disappeared into the office building at the front, but not before the two girls got a glance at the face of the boy.

"He looks pretty cute," Anna said out loud, "New student I guess?"

Monica looked at her best friend Anna. She had known Anna since grade school and she knew Anna was a boy hunter. She had rolled her eyes when her friend had called the boy cute.

"I suppose he is," Monica said, totally ignoring the beginning of Anna's statement, "C'mon, I need to get home or my dad is going to freak."

Anna laughed at Monica's situation, "Hm, kay. I'll get you home in record time. Or maybe you should ask the new kid for a ride on his bike."

"Anna!" Monica shouted, "You did not just say that! I do have a boyfriend you know."

"Oh c'mon, I was teasing. Anyways, my car's in the front. Let's go through the front, I want to see him close up."

"You perv," Monica mouthed and Anna grinned crazily.

"Hey, I'm your ticket home, so you gotta follow me," Anna said, "C'mon, let's go!"

Monica shook her head and took off after her best friend who was now opening the door to the front office.

***

Max pulled into the parking lot, his father already waiting for him. He parked next to his father and took off his helmet. His hair had fallen in front of his face and he shook his head, his hair falling to the side. He once again used the towel to wipe away the sweat that had developed on his face. His father was on the sidewalk, already waiting for him with a wide grin on his face as he took off his helmet.

"Slowpoke," his father said when he approached.

Max scoffed at his father, "Psh, you cheated. You went before I did." His father laughed wholeheartedly and without a word of protest, he walked into the front office. With an indignant look, he followed his father into the office.

The office was very modern with a few secretaries running around. A hall down the right led to guidance counselors who were in charge of putting schedules together. Down the left was the hall to supervision or the people who watched over the campus for trouble. Max pulled his brown cabbie hat from his pocket and placed it on his head, slightly titled to the side.

His dad was talking to the secretary in the front and then he waved him over to another desk. The woman that sat behind it was in her early 30's with strawberry blond hair and hazelnut brown eyes. She had on a headpiece and she was speaking rapidly into it, her mouth barely moving yet producing sound.

When he walked over, the woman said, "Student enrollment form?" She held out her hand and Max produced the paper from his backpack. The woman took the paper and read it quickly, inputting information into her computer.

A few minutes later and a few pages turned, she stamped the paper and set it on top of a rather tall stack that Max reckoned would be read later. "Okay Max, go down that hall behind you towards the guidance counselor. We have your old schedule and the guidance counselor will help you rearrange your classes; third door on the right in five minutes. She'll call you in. Your first day is tomorrow, good luck."

Max took a seat at the indicated spot while his father went outside to go make a business phone call. He felt his Sidekick LX vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open to see that he had ten missed texts. He scrolled through them, reading and replying to each. He didn't notice the two girls walking towards him.

"Hello," a feminine voice said. He looked up at the voice and noticed the two girls standing rather timidly in front of him.

"Oh hello," he said surprised and flipped his Sidekick closed, putting it back in his pocket."

"New student," the brunette asked him.

"Yeah," Max answered her. He didn't know why she was talking to him as he was rather clueless about women in general.

"Name's Anna Rookwood. The red head is Monica Raybrandt," the newly named Anna said, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Max put out his hand and greeted her with a handshake and introduced himself, "Maximilian Rolan, Max for short."

The former smiled warmly while the latter nodded and then he heard his name from down the hall. He let go of her hand and stood up and said, "Well that's me. Nice meeting you Anna, Monica." He walked down the hall, his towel swinging from his back pocket as he walked down the hall towards the guidance counselor's office.

They watched him go before Anna said, "He's HOT."

Monica rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't make a scene here. Save your orgasm for your bedroom."

"Oh you partypooper," Anna deflated, "Hope I see him again tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure you will," Monica told Anna, "Now about that ride home?"

'Oh right. That ride home, got ya," Anna said and pushed open the door towards the parking lot.


End file.
